There's Something Out There
by DeathCalledForWrestling
Summary: A couple of the Raw Superstars get stranded on a lone road. There seemed to be hope but it only turned out to the be the exact opposite. Ft. many superstars/divas. Please R&R.
1. The Crash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following WWE Superstars or divas, and I don't own the wrestling business.  
**Warnings: **There's going to be some, I guess, sad things here, but nothing bad just yet so no worries.  
**Beginning notes: **I really wanted to do a slasher fan fiction, since gore is good. I love the original gore and bloody movies where there's a killer on the loose. So hopefully this will be a hit. If this doesn't do well then I think I'm going to put a break on writing any more stories.

The sun was beginning to go down the horizon, and night would soon come. Many began to fall asleep; others listened to music or talked to one of their friends. Everyone on the bus opened their window curtains so they can see the moon. It was brighter and bigger than ever tonight. The women on the bus were Melina, Mickie, Beth and Kelly. The men on the bus were CM Punk (Phil Brooks), John Cena, Rey Mysterio (Oscar G.) and Dave Batista. They all decided to go on the same bus ride to the next city for Monday Night Raw.

All the girls fell asleep, but some of the men stayed up talking. John had been talking to Phil for a while when he got a text message from Mickie saying, "You're loud. Go to sleep, now. Lol." He looked back to the left side of the aisle, where she was and he mouthed out, "Okay".

"Anyways, like I was saying…" Cena said louder. All the girls woke up and snapped at Cena. But it was just all fun and laughs.

It didn't take long till everyone had gone to bed in his or her seats.

Oscar woke up and looked at his watch. He had slept for a long time for that's how it seemed. He looked around the bus and noticed everyone was still dosed off. He looked out the window and saw another vehicle beside the bus. He couldn't make out what kind of vehicle it was because the bus was blocking the moon's light from hitting it. That's when he heard something outside and felt the bus swerving out of control. The driver was cursing out in fear and trying to control the steering wheel the best he can.

Oscar didn't know what to do. He just yelled out, "Wake up! Everyone wake up!" It was too late to react in any way. The bus swayed and began to fall to its right side. Oscar held on to his seat as tight as he could. Melina heard Oscar's yell and gripped the seat too, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. That awoke everyone in the bus. As the bus crashed to the ground, many were sent falling down too.

All was silent and all was still for about a minute. Then Phil opened his eyes and was met with Cena, who had blood streaming down his face. He wasn't moving.

Mickie rose up from the wreckage and began to cry from the pain she felt along her arm. She walked over to Kelly and saw her shaking. Beth was lying down with her hands covering her face, she was crying too.

Oscar got up and felt a sharp pain in his leg, but managed to crawl over to Dave. He shook Dave a couple of times, and thankfully saw that his friend was alive. Oscar looked around to find Melina, and saw that she was fine but with several cuts on her body.

"What happened? How did he lose control of the bus?" Melina asked Oscar in a low voice.

"I don't know really. There was a car beside the bus, and then I heard a sound coming from the bus, and that's when he lost control."

"Where's the driver?" Mickie held her arm.

Oscar limped to where the front of the bus would be and found the driver dead. Glass had pierced parts of his body, including his head.

"He's dead," he said walking back to where the group was.

"I think Cena is dead too," Phil spoke out quietly.

"What?" Mickie said.

"He's not moving for fuck's sake!"

Mickie walked over to where Cena was and knelt down. She placed a hand on his chest and gasped. "He's alive, he's breathing. He just might be unconscious."

Nobody knew what exactly to feel. Whether to be happy for this or to still be shocked by what happened. Everyone was hurt badly and they didn't know exactly where they were. All they could see outside the bus was woods upon woods. They were stuck.


	2. Making Camp

**Warnings:** Cursing is all.

"There has to be a first aid kit. Buses always have one somewhere. Let me go look around for it," Dave got up slowly, putting a hand on his knee to support himself. He was all right, just badly bruised and cut. Dave searched for the first aid kit and then looked into a cabinet next to the driver's seat, and was relieved to have found it.

"How many really need bandages, like wrapping bandages?"

Melina, Mickie and Rey raised their hands up high.

"John needs some too," Phil pointed out.

Dave helped putting the bandages on each of them, first cleaning off the blood with a bottled water he hadn't opened.

Beth got up on her feet and said, "We have to move away from the road, set up a place where we can all heal and rest. That's the main thing we have to do right now, we can't do anything about the bus."

"What do we do with the driver's body?" Melina asked.

"Let's cover him up with something and lay him next to the road, that's all I can think of to do, really," Dave answered.

Everyone gathered up whatever energy they had left to bring their bags by the road, in the woods. They laid down blankets and such, and as they did, Batista grabbed the driver, dragged him to the side of the road and covered him with a blanket.

Beth and Phil were able to help Cena lay down since he was still unconscious. Then they all settled down around each other and kept quiet.

Mickie checked her cell phone and got no bars. Beth tried and it was the same for her and the rest of them. Phil had the clever idea of starting a fire, and after a few tries was able to.

It was getting late, and the time was hitting two. All of a sudden Cena's eyelids began to flicker and his left hand came off the floor. His eyes opened and they widened, he cringed and shouted out, "Holy shit!"

The group gasped and turned to him.

"What the hell? Where the hell are we? Oh shit, my head is killing me!" He shouted as he slowly sat up in his spot. He touched his head but then realized the bandage.

"Relax John, please. Lay back down. You are in no condition to be sitting up or anything. You had a concussion and you were out for a good half hour," Mickie said as she placed two hands on his shoulders and pushed him down.

"But what happened?" He asked.

"The driver lost control and the bus fell over to the side…" Oscar said.

"And the driver?" Cena shifted his eyes left to right.

"Dead," Kelly answered the question. She was still trembling a bit. Her knees were to her chest and she was cradling herself.

"Go back to bed, John," Mickie looked at him and he nodded and rested back.

Phil ran his hands through his hair and lowered his head to think. He couldn't think. He could only feel. Feel the pain that went through his body and arms. He sighed and raised his head again to see everyone around him. He saw his friend Kelly and it made him terribly sad to see her like this. He hadn't seen her so afraid and it shook him to the core. He went over to sit by her and placed his arms around her, trying to comfort her the best he could. He whispered in her ear, "don't worry I'm here, calm down."

Oscar sat by Melina, who was staring at the ground, and he said quietly, "estas bien?"

"No, siento mal," Melina began to cry.

"Puro dolor?"

She nodded and wiped her tears with her shirt.

"Pienso que no mas es por el impacto del calle cuando calli," She laid down.

Beth sat glaring into the fire that still was going strong. Dave too was looking at it, and thinking. He then turned to her and asked, "Where's your other half?"

"Oh that Santino. He wanted to go by carpool and don't call him my other half, please. He's a funny guy, don't get me wrong but this is just a storyline. Don't you forget that, Dave."

"I know but seeing you two is just hilarious. That guy really knows how to make people laugh. I'm surprised he doesn't have his own show or face on lunchboxes in stores. I'd buy one." Dave said managing to smile and Beth gave one as well.

Mickie James looked down at Cena. He wasn't asleep or anything, but he was still laying down. She thought maybe he was looking up at the stars and she too looked up to see them. They were beautiful, bright and for a second she felt no pain but the feeling returned when he heard his voice.

"I always liked seeing them at night when you couldn't really find the moon. That was the best time to see them, you know," Cena's voice was low.

"I think they're just amazing. Somewhat mysterious in a way because, you don't know what's really out there."

"Exactly, but they are just a bunch of what? Gas and particles, right?"

"True, yet they have a impact on people who look at them."

"Right about that, Mickie."

She looked down at him and saw that he was smiling at her.

"How are you feeling by the way?"

"Head still hurts like hell and my body feels a tad numb but everything heals in time. I'm glad I didn't forget anything, which would really suck. I couldn't handle forgetting so many people who matter and everything that does. Forgetting you would be hell too."

Mickie wiped away what she thought was a tear and said, "I'm damn happy you didn't suffer amnesia because I don't know how I'd be if you didn't remember my name."

With the time sweeping away, they all fell back into a deep slumber once again. And with that, the fire too started to fade out and in the morning, the sun shined bright for them.

This time it was Phil who woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes from the sleep. He yawned and saw that everyone was happily sleeping.

But there was something.

A feeling. Phil got the sudden feeling of being watched. He squinted his eyes in thought and looked around but couldn't figure out why he would feel this way. He didn't see anyone. Just when he thought it was nothing, the sound of twigs being crushed was heard behind him. He quickly looked back and saw something move behind a tree. He looked forward, and the sounds were there again, but he looked back one final time and saw absolutely nothing. He shook his head and placed his palm on his forehead. Maybe the hit from the crash made him not right, and this was all in his head. Or maybe there had been someone out there watching him…

**Endnotes:** Just to let everyone know, there won't be no pairing what so ever in this story. I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you, but I was only letting the characters bond. If I were to do pairing in a horror story, it would have to be one sick and dirty story! So once again, I'm sorry but still keep reading and reviewing, please. Thank you.


	3. It Starts

**Warnings:** Cursing and a lot more cursing.

Phil got up and walked away from the group, and went deeper into the woods. When he felt safe enough, he did his business, and then headed back to the group's camp. He saw that Dave and Oscar were awake. Oscar grabbed a bottled water and took a drank from it.

"I think we should go back to the bus to find a map. We need to know where we are exactly," Oscar said.

"We left New Orleans at around eleven at night, so we must still be in Louisiana I'm guessing," Phil sat down.

"At least we know we aren't out of state then," Dave wiped his forehead.

Mickie woke up to the sounds of the men's voices and mumbled out something. She placed two hands on the ground to support her. "What are you all talking about?"

"We need to go to the bus to get a map and more things," Phil said.

"Okay that's a good idea," Mickie nodded.

"Come on Dave. Oscar stays, because I don't think you're still able to walk, alright?" Phil suggested and Oscar agreed. So Phil and Dave began walking towards the street and they stopped in the middle of the road.

"How can that be?" Dave said out loud.

"Where the hell is the damn bus!" Phil looked down at the ground and saw no sign of any of the bus.

"Phil! The body!" Dave ran to where he had left the body but only saw the blanket he had covered him with.

"What the fuck is happening?" Phil stomped his right foot and started to run back to the camp and Dave followed.

Mickie rose up when she saw them two running, and she stopped Phil. "What's wrong?"

"The bus! The bus isn't there anymore!" He shouted and it awoke everyone else.

"What? That's not possible," Mickie shook Phil.

"It's gone! The damn bus is gone. It's off the road! Not even a damn scrap of it is left."

Dave then spoke out, "the body. The driver's body is gone too. The only thing left was the blanket I put over him."

Beth got on her feet and moved past Dave and Phil. She went to the road and nothing was there.

Phil, Oscar, Mickie, Dave walked behind her and stood. Beth lifted her hands and began questioning, but to no certain person.

"How could it just be gone? I mean we didn't hear it or anything. How could it all just vanish?" Beth kept asking.

"Who ever did take the bus knew we were close and knew they'd have to do this very quietly, and stealthy. I still can't believe we didn't hear any of it," Dave said.

"Let's get moving," Mickie began walking back to the camp.

"Huh?" Beth looked back at her.

"We should move. Keep walking down the road so we can find some civilization. I'm not staying around here with whatever is fucking around with us."

Everyone went back and began packing up whatever they had. Melina, Kelly, and Cena were still seated and they were talking amongst themselves. Cena looked at Mickie and asked, "What's up? Why's everyone packing shit up?"

"We are leaving here. We'll keep walking down the road to find some help."

"Is something wrong?" Melina asked and also got her things.

"You'll see when you get near the road," Oscar said.

At that, the group got everything ready and walked out to the road.

"What the fuck?" Cena shouted, "Where's the bus at?"

"We don't know but someone apparently took the whole damn thing. That's why we are leaving this place and finding some help." Phil lifted his bag a little on to his shoulder.

Melina and Kelly were just shocked and didn't feel like asking questions, or knowing.

They walked and walked down the road. Oscar kept checking the time and saw that it was now nine in the morning. Still walking along the road, there was no sign of any help. Nothing but woods were surrounding them.

Kelly was behind everyone else and she was beginning to loose energy. She felt her legs weaken and her breathe give out. She was getting hungry and thirsty.  
Melina heard something behind her and saw that Kelly had collapsed right on the floor. She knelt down and lifted Kelly, and Mickie too saw and helped out. "It's okay girl, we'll get you some water." Mickie grabbed a bottle and poured some water into Kelly's mouth. Thankfully Kelly was responding, and it was a big relief to Mickie and Melina.

And they continued to walk but they were still met with more road and more trees. Cena and Dave who were ahead of everyone else, stopped and looked back at their fellow friends. Cena shook his head and said, "We can't go on walking. There's obviously nothing around. The only thing to do is make a camp again."

"I'm fine with that. We're far away from where we were so let's make camp now," Mickie sighed.

Beth looked into the woods and gasped.

"A house!" She shouted in somewhat of a glee of joy.

"Where?" Phil asked.

Beth pointed to a small two-story house in the woods. It looked dark but very unoccupied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea though? What if someone's staying in there?" Melina was staring at the house in disgust.

"Who's going to be staying in a abandoned house?" Beth said to Melina.

"Maybe a crack head or some crazy person."

"In the middle of no where?"

"You know what, let's just go check it out and see if we can camp out there," Cena walked off into the woods.

Not everyone agreed to that decision but there was nothing really they could do. They arrived at the house and noticed it was very old as well.

"You go in first Cena. You're brave and all, so go at it," Beth said.

He looked at her with a blank face and then looked back at the door. He slowly turned the knob but the door was already half opened. He pushed it forward and the door opened easily. He walked in and saw that it was an ordinary old home. He dropped his bags and shrugged his shoulders. "See? It's okay."

Everyone had a moment of ease and they too dropped their bags near the far wall. Kelly put her bags down and glanced toward the stairs, which was at the left wall of the house. For an instant she thought she saw something walking up but she didn't want to create a big deal out of it. She quickly walked away from the stairs and went to Phil's side. He smiled at her and said, "You're doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks," she placed her hand behind his back.

"Do you all want to sleep here or see if there's rooms upstairs?" Melina asked pointing her finger up to the ceiling.

"No!" Kelly snapped. "I just think it's safer if we all stay in the same room, that's all."

"She's got a good point there," Beth agreed.

Phil lowered his eyebrows in a way to signify concern and Kelly looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He touched her cheek. "I'm sure," she said.

Later on, everyone kept himself or herself occupied with telling stories and jokes. They tried to pass the time up with games and things. Some of them got their mind off what had happened and some didn't. Oscar once again glanced at his watch and it was now barely twelve in the afternoon.

"Devedas, el tiempo debe' de ir rapido porque no puedo andar aqui no mas hablando y no se' que," Oscar told Melina.

"Ya se'. Lo que yo pienso es que debemos andar cercas del calle'. Si alguien pase' por aqui pues como vamos a saber?" Melina was getting frustrated.

"You're right. Do you want to wait out there for awhile?"

"Sure, why not?"

Melina and Oscar began to walk out the door, and then Cena asked, "Where you two going?"

"We want to stand by the road to see if anyone passes," Melina said.

"Alright, stay safe and keep aware of your surroundings," He said.

"Thanks for the information Cena," Melina had said with a hint of sarcasm.

The two stopped near the road and stood for a good fifteen minutes but of course, nobody drove by.

Then the familiar sound of an engine was getting close and this made Melina almost jump for joy. And there it was. An old yet rather big Bronco came revving down the street in full speed. Melina started waving her hands above her head to get the driver's attention. It looked as if the car was going to stop and Melina was shouting in Spanish, "Oh gracias a Dios!"

But there was something about the driver that caught Oscar's eye. The driver seemed to be wearing a black robe and he couldn't see the face. Just when he thought the driver was going to stop, it sped up and was headed straight into Melina.

Oscar turned to her and shouted, "Move! Get out the way now!"

Melina screamed, ran and jumped out of the car's way. Oscar ran to her and heard the car speed off down the road.

"Oh my God, are you okay Melina?"

She nodded but began to cry. Oscar helped her up and they quickly went back to the house.

Oscar and Melina walked through the door, and Melina sat down and covered her face. Mickie came to her and everyone started asking questions. "What happened, Meli?"

"There was this car and it was coming our way and I thought it was going to stop. It went straight at me, but thankfully I got out of the way."

"Are you serious? What kind of car was it?" Cena asked Oscar.

"It was a Bronco, a big ass Bronco but it was kind of old. There…there was something about the driver though. I swear I saw him wearing a black robe and I couldn't even see his face."

"You got to be kidding me," Beth said.

"I'm not and I don't know if he's going be coming back or if he was joking around with Melina like that."

"From now on, we all stay in here and if we are going out, we go out together. You all got that?" Dave said firmly to the group, and everyone nodded.

"Well since we are going to be stuck in here for a bit, I'm going to go upstairs to check it out," Phil crossed his arms.

"No, Phil don't," Kelly stopped him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you should, please don't go up there."

"I'm going to see if there's anything we can use. I don't know, maybe a flashlight, maybe food, let me go check and I'll be right down." Phil placed one foot on one step and Kelly grabbed his hand.

"Can I go with you?"

"Yeah you can."

Then there was that feeling again. The feeling of being watched was lurking over him like a dark cloud. Phil looked up the stairs and took in a big breath…

"Let's go."

**Endnotes:** So far so good? I hope so. I want everyone to know that this _is_ a slasher story. So yes, one of your favorite superstars will be getting the end of a blade or whatever way. I'm wishing you'd still read this though because I'm working hard on it. I'm sorry if you're favorite gets the boot. That is how the cookie crumbles, what did you expect?


	4. Right Infront Of You

**Warnings:** More cursing but don't worry, there's going to be some jumps soon!

**Beginning Notes:** I'm very aware that Kelly's real name is Barbara, but I didn't want to have the people call her that in this story because Kelly is just a simpler name. Besides, I'm sure a lot do call her that instead of her real name.

Phil placed a hand on the railing and began to walk up with Kelly close by. Thankfully he saw light coming out of a window in a near room. That made him feel a little better about the whole situation. He reached the top of the stairs and saw that there was a door in front of him and then a hallway to the right. He counted three small rooms, all empty except for some mattresses and a dresser in the last room. Phil sighed and eased his shoulders. Kelly too felt glad and she smiled at him.

"They managed to get three bedrooms, but there's only one bathroom. How smart of them huh?" Phil joked.

"Where's the bathroom then?" Kelly asked.

"I'm guessing that one closed door in front of the stairs is the bathroom."

"What a way to be greeted at the top of the stairs…by a bathroom," she laughed.

It felt like the tension and fear in the air lifted and everything was fine. Phil headed down the stairs and stopped midway enough to see the group.

"Hey guys there's three bedrooms up here, so if you feel like moving up, go ahead. I warn you though, there is only one bathroom. Count 'em, one! So if someone feels like taking a big one, let us all know."

The group laughed at Phil's comment.

"I'm going up then," Cena said.

"Me too," Dave said as he got his bags, everyone did the same and walked up the stairs. In the first bedroom, Kelly and Mickie stayed and in the second it was Melina along with Beth. In the third bedroom, all the men stayed in together.

It was now twelve-twenty three in the evening, and everyone got settled in their rooms. Melina and Beth were talking for a while until Melina got up and walked out the room. She looked at the door in front of the stairs and remembered that Phil said it was the bathroom. She walked past the first room and stopped at the bathroom door.

"Please don't let it be gross," She said as she turned the knob and opened the door. To her amazement, everything was fine. It struck her very odd because the toilet was semi-clean and even the shower was a tad spotless.

"Hey guys take a look at this!" Melina shouted with a smile.

Mickie was the first to see the bathroom and she let out a "Whoa!" Everyone else gathered to look and everyone was pretty shocked.

"How can this be clean if nobody has been out here? Why is the rest of the house all shitty except for the bathroom? What the fuck is going on here!" Phil slammed his hand against the bathroom doorway.

"Like I said, maybe there was someone living out here in the house and maybe they just left. I told you guys," Melina did say that before and some did remember. "Well, I'm going in first since I need to go potty, so shoo please."

The group went away and Melina closed the door behind her. Just to be safe, she placed toilet paper on the toilet but then realized there was toilet paper, again it was odd. She quickly did her business and flushed the toilet. After washing her hands she glanced at the mirror, and saw something in the shower. She turned and looked at one of the tiles against the shower wall, there was red fluid streaming down. "Could be rust or dirt," she said to herself and went right back to the room.

Back in the room with all the men, they thought of ways to get help. Perhaps placing a signal by the road to notify passersby that they were here. Oscar thought about smoke signals and Dave suggested they keep walking down the road, but Cena and Phil highly disagreed with that one.

"Tomorrow we will do something about it because right now, I'm not feeling too good. I'm getting real hungry and I don't got nothing," Phil said placing his hand on his stomach.

Cena mouthed out an "Oh" and took out a few protein bars. "It's not much I know, but it's the only thing I got." Phil gladly grabbed one without even asking, but Cena didn't care because he knew he needed it.

"I think I got a few too in my bag," Dave said as he shuffled through his bag.

"Sooner or later we are going to have to find some water and food, you all know that. There has to be a lake somewhere, this is Louisiana for crying out loud. This place is full of them, right?" Oscar sat down and also got a protein bar.

"Yeh there has to be one nearby. We'll look for one tomorrow." Cena placed his back against the wall.

"Why not right now?" Dave asked.

"Because we don't know what's really out there, and I don't think the girls want to go with us anyways," Oscar said.

"We have the whole day right now. It's barely about to be one in the damn afternoon, we got so much time. We'll leave them here and look for the lake ourselves."

"It's not safe. Besides we agreed that we'd all go together, remember?"

"The quicker we can find food and the lake, the better. The girls will be safe, there's nobody out around here and nobody knows we are out here. That crazy guy you saw, maybe he was just fucking around with you and Melina. I say we go out and find this shit before it gets late."

Oscar, Phil and Cena stared at each other, trying to read each other's thoughts to see if they would agree with Dave. Cena got up and agreed and so did Oscar, but Phil wasn't too sure.

"I can't leave Kelly," Phil stayed near the end of the room where a window was.

"She'll be fine, she has the girls with her."

"Yeah but she only comes to me if she really needs help and if I'm not here, what will happen? She needs me and I can't just up and leave her like that."

"Phil, you can keep your ass here then. Us men will go out and you can stay here with the rest of the women." At that Dave went out the room, Cena and Oscar looking back at Phil with faces saying, "We're sorry".

They walked down the stairs and Phil watched them leave the house. He then went into the room with Mickie and Kelly. They were both sitting on the bed and talking quietly. Phil came in and waved.

"I heard all that," Kelly said.

"You did?"

"Thank you for sticking by me, Phil."

"It's no problem," He smiled and sat beside her.

"I wish they do find that lake. I'd like to at least drink something." Mickie threw her empty water bottle across the room.

"There's always the shower water," Phil suggested.

"I'd take a shower in that but I'd never drink it," Mickie's voice read disgust.

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know but it just seems safer to wash in it then drink it."

"I guess so, Mick."

Outside the men walked around the woods, trying to find anything edible but didn't know exactly what to look for. Cena and Oscar saw a tree with what looked like berries but weren't sure if it was. Oscar grabbed one and smelled it, and then tasted it but spat it out. Cena got the message. Dave couldn't spot anything of value to the group and was growing frustrated.

"I don't think we are going to find anything to eat, unless there is that lake and there's some alligators in there," Cena stared up at the sky.

"It's not like you're going to wrestle a alligator, kill it and then cook it, are you? That would be something out of a movie."

"How hard can it be to wrestle a 'gator?"

"Harder than wrestling Vladmir and Evan Bourne put together."

"Alright Vladmir is pretty strong like a 'gator but Evan?"

"He's fast and so are alligators," Oscar laughed.

"Oh, you're right about that. How about bears then?"

"Bears in Louisiana?"

"Touché' Oscar." Cena patted Oscar's shoulder and chuckled.

Dave came toward the two and shook his head, "I can't find shit."

"Neither can we, let's head back," Oscar nudged towards' the house.

Back at the house, Beth began to get angsty and felt like she needed to walk around the room. She wasn't feeling good. She wanted to be either at home or at least in her hotel room by now. She checked the time and got mad that it was still around one. She wished that someone would already help them out and that she'd be safe.

"Imagine if Anthony was here, oh man, he'd all make us happy right now." Melina smiled at the thought of Santino saying "son a muh gun!"

"He'd really make the situation light, that's for damn sure."

"Well he's lucky he didn't come along with us. I should have just gotten a ride with someone else…" Melina placed both her elbows on her knees and looked at the floor.

"I'm going down stairs," Beth sighed.

"Why?"

"I just need to be in a bigger space, that's all."

Beth walked down the stairs and saw Cena and Oscar entering the room.

"Hey guys, did you find anything useful?"

"No not at all. Nothing. Nada," Oscar leaned up against the stairs railing.

"You all okay?" Cena pointed to upstairs.

"Yeah we are all fine…where's Dave?"

"He's behind- wait, where is he?" Cena turned but Dave wasn't there. He looked out the house and didn't see him. "I swear he was just behind us. Oscar did you see him walk away?"

"No, I thought he was following us. Por donde' puede andar?"

"He was getting frustrated and shit; he could be chilling out or something. He'll be back when he's cooled down."

Beth nodded and stayed down stairs. Cena and Oscar went up and into their room, and Phil soon came in too. They told him and everyone else they were unsuccessful in finding anything or the lake. Phil wasn't surprised. He knew it was better to do all that tomorrow. He noticed Dave wasn't with them and asked where he was, and they gave him the same response they did to Beth.

Downstairs, she crossed her arms and stood by the house's doorway. She didn't scare so easily at least that's what people thought. She gave off this toughness about her and people never questioned her. It made her feel stronger and she liked it. But there was something that was shaking her up…

Out in the woods she caught a sight of what looked like a figure, a black figure. She squinted her eyes and tried to focus on what it was but it kept shifting to one tree to another. Hiding behind one and then moving to the next, and it was getting closer. It was close enough to wear she could see it was wearing a black robe. Its head was down but she knew it was watching her.

It then slowly raised its head up and Beth screamed at the top of her lungs…


	5. One Down

**Warnings: **Cursing, blood, gore and violence.  
**Beginning notes: **Please don't hate me for this chapter. It's just a story.

Up in the rooms, Melina gasped and ran quickly down the stairs and so did the others. She ran to Beth and shook her, but she didn't budge, she was frozen in fear. Beth then closed the door with a thunderous force and placed her back against it. She tried to gather her words in order to say something but she could only tremble.

"Beth, tell me what's out there. What did you see?" Melina asked of her friend.

"I saw…a figure out in the woods…it was wearing all black and its' face, oh my God. Its face was something else. I'm just hoping that was a damn mask because it's face looked like a demon. It knows…it knows we are all here. And Dave! Dave is still out there! What if he …" Beth slowly slid down the door and sat.

John looked over the door. He examined it. He remembered the dresser in their room.

"We need to take the dresser down here and push it against the door, it's the only thing that can at least keep that thing away for awhile," he said.

"I don't know about that," Oscar sighed.

"Do you think there could be some tools around here? I mean, they had to build this house somehow, what if there's tools in a closet or something?" Kelly pointed out. "We could gather up some boards from parts of the floor to board up the door. I'm not saying it's a good idea but what else are we going to do if it comes back?"

"I don't think so. I think we should go with the dresser thing, its more easy," Mickie disagreed.

"What about Dave though? If this door is boarded up, there's no way he's going to get through. Unless he punches the wall or breaks into the window but if its dark, we can easily mistake him for the thing." Melina was beginning to worry tremendously for Dave even if the two had something together before.

"Why don't you Cena, Oscar and I stay down here in case Dave comes back?" Phil suggested.

Oscar and Cena gave it a thought and agreed. They settled downstairs once again and left the girls up in the second floor where it was secure. It was three-forty two in the afternoon and not everyone was doing so well. Kelly, Melina and Mickie grew hungry and thirsty to the point where they were in pain. Mickie's stomach roared loudly and she thought she had the sensation to vomit…but she tried hard to make it through.

Out in the woods, Dave still was walking, still was searching and he was beginning to think he was going in circles. But he heard something. He followed the sound and was met with a lake. A large lake stood before him and he shouted with accomplishment. Dave got some water and splashed his face with it, allowing some to drip on to his tongue. He didn't care if it was lake water; it looked good enough to drink. He needed to tell the others but he had forgotten the ways to the house. He had forgotten which turn he took and what rock he passed. He grabbed a bottle and filled it up with water and placed in his pocket. Dave sat there and cupped some water in his hands, then rubbed the water on his arms.

But something was walking by him. More like behind him since he looked to his left and right and saw nothing. It was getting nearer and Dave could hear the breaking of sticks and the crackling of grass and leaves. Doing what his brain first thought to do, he turned back and saw this figure. It held a thin clear wire. Dave could tell it was a man and shockingly it was his height. He reached for the figure's leg and tugged, it fell down and Dave pinned him down.

"You're no fucking match for me, kid!" Dave shouted and then felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. The figure had stabbed him with a knife that had been hidden under its robe. Dave didn't see this because he was too busy boasting. Dave rolled over to the side and the figure got up, picked up the clear wire and brought it under Dave's left arm.

"No. Stop!"

With his free hand, the figure stabbed him numerous times in different parts of his body. Dave slowly began to fade but he was still aware of what was happening to him. The figure started moving the wire and it was cutting through Dave's under arm. It tore through his skin and the wire was slitting through his muscle. Dave yelled and shouted for help. Never in his life did he yell that loud or that much, he was becoming weak emotionally and physically. The figure continued and the wire finally cut through the whole arm and the blood poured out like a shower.

The figure didn't think of doing the other arm. He wanted to let Dave suffer in agony and allow him to die slowly.

Dave lay there and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

Back at the house, the girls had walked downstairs in order to tell them about their problems. The men didn't know what to do. They couldn't come up with anything. Cena was out of ideas. Phil and Oscar still didn't feel it was safe to go out and find anything. Kelly however felt that they were going to have to go caveman and kill an animal to survive. It was the only way to, she thought.

"Let's kill a damn animal and eat it. I can't go on like this and neither can you all! I will not die of starvation or thirst. That I won't do. Let us all go out and get us something to eat now," Kelly's voice took on a more serious tone and nobody disagreed with her.

They all went out and close together in search of something to satisfy them.

"If you see that thing, tell everyone to run back home, okay?" Cena told the group.

"I'll be the first to reach that door," Beth said.

They searched for about thirty minutes, and right when they were going to give up, Oscar stopped Cena. He pointed to something in the darkness of the woods.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Cena said.

"That's another house, man."

"And shit, there's someone in there, there's smoke coming out of the fireplace above."

Mickie, Melina, Kelly and Beth walked up the two and asked what they were seeing.

" There's another house, right there," Oscar spoke quietly.

"Let's go over there," Kelly tugged Phil.

"No way," he looked at her.

"They've got to have plenty of food and shit in there, let's go."

"For all we know, there could be a psycho son of a bitch living there."

"We won't know if you don't go see. Let's just take this damn risk."

Kelly walked on ahead of everyone else, determined to get her hand on some food and water. She was not going to put up with no stupid thing out in the woods. Everyone walked near one another but Kelly was way further, and she was the first to reach the door. She knocked and waited…

She knocked again and heard someone coming close and then the door opened. She had to look up to meet eye to eye at the owner of the house. He had black hair, dark brown eyes and was wearing pretty normal clothing. He gave off a humble smile and asked, "Now why is a nice looking girl like you doing out here?"

"I…well…" she fumbled with her words.

"We uh…crashed near the road further back down and we have been out here looking for some food and water, sir," Phil tried to sound respectful and calm.

The man looked at Phil with no expression and said to him, "I've got a lot of food and a lot of water, and since I don't get much company, you all can come in and help yourselves to whatever you need."

Everyone had a smile on his or her faces. They were so thankful and they entered the man's home. The man made mashed potatoes, cooked up chicken and beef, and had some corn ready. They sat at his table and ate gleefully.

"Um, sir? Have you seen a man with tattoos down his arms, um black hair and he's actually about your height?" Phil questioned.

"Nope, you are the first people I've seen in a couple of months really."

The man sat in the living room, letting the group eat and fill up their bellies with bliss. He kept glancing back at Beth. He didn't want to make it seem as if he was watching her, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful yet strong she was. Beth on the other hand was absolutely oblivious and didn't even know his eyes were on her.

An hour passed and everyone was quite all right. Cena got up from his chair first and shook the man's hand. "Thank you so much for this food, we appreciate it."

"No problem at all, kids. If you need anything else, I'm right here. By the way, do you kids got a place to stay. I know there's a abandoned house down around here, is that where you all are at?"

"Yeah that's where we are staying. Oh and do you know where there's a lake close by?"

"I do. It's about northeast of where you're staying. You'll come across it in, I'd say ten to twenty minutes."

"Thanks a lot, you sure do know your coordinates around here," Cena joked.

"I've been here for twenty-six years, kid. I know my way around these parts. Like I said, if you need anything, you've got me."

"One more thing, it would really help us out if you could give us a lift to the nearest town."

"Kid, my truck isn't working, I'm fixing it up. The next town though is a good ten miles away…"

And so the group said their thank yous and goodbyes. They walked back to the house and prayed they'd see Dave, but he wasn't in the home. Kelly stood by the door way as the others tried to grapple the dresser down the stairs. She wondered where he could be. What he was doing and if he was okay.

"Shouldn't we go look for Dave?" She asked but nobody answered. Nobody was going to go out anytime soon. There was no chance in hell they'd go venture off.

"You know what, Kelly is right, we should go at least look around the perimeter of the house to see where he could have gone. He's been gone for hours. Are you girls up to it?" Phil was on the verge of finding Dave; he couldn't stand to not know where one of his peers was.

"I'm okay with it," answered Melina. Beth and Mickie nodded.

"Then let's go out and search for fifteen minutes exactly. If we can't find him then…I don't know." Phil didn't know what to really say about this all. Dave was missing and if he didn't show up, that could most likely mean one thing…

"Oscar keep an eye on that watch, you tell me when the time is up."

"You got it."

"The lake. The lake is northeast of here, that guy said so. We'll go see if Dave is around the lake," Cena said.

And so the group went off and they finally reached the lake. Mickie's face brightened and she ran and knelt down by the water. She splashed some on her arms and neck. Melina, Beth and Kelly did the same, and thanked the Lord.

"He wasn't kidding. That solves the lake problem," Phil knelt by Kelly and also took some water.

Cena was right about to grab some for himself until he spotted something on the floor three feet away from him. He saw flies and tons of them buzzing around an object. He came closer to it and clamped his hand onto his mouth. He suddenly placed a hand on a tree, turned the other way and vomited.

"Whoa! Cena what's wrong?" Phil came running towards him along with Oscar. They two stared down at the ripped arm. Bugs and insects stuck to it by the dried blood.

"What's going on?" Mickie asked as she was going up to them.

"No! Stay back. Stay far back away. Don't come over here," Oscar warned the girls. They obeyed and kept their distance.

"Fucking shit. If that's his arm, where the hell is the rest of him?" Phil tried not to stare at the severed arm.

"We got to cover this shit up so the girls don't see this when they come to the lake." Oscar got some leaves and branches from fallen trees and covered the arm as much as possible. "Porque? Que…" Oscar couldn't believe this. His close friend he had in the business and now he was gone. Phil put a hand on his back and said quietly, "This is tough. I know damn well it is. It's hard for Cena and me and it's going to be tougher on the girls. Let's keep this to ourselves for the time being. They are afraid enough as it is and we don't want it to get worse. Keep your composure as best as you can, man. We will get through this." Oscar looked at Phil and said okay.

Cena had washed out his mouth with whatever water he had left in his bottle. He too washed up in the lake just a little and Phil told him to not speak of this to the divas.

"Is everyone okay now? Got your bottles filled and everything?" Phil questioned the women. They were all set and once again, they headed back into the house. Mickie, Beth, Melina and Kelly gathered in the first room, to talk and such. The men kept quiet in their room. They talked on finding Dave's body or if they should just leave it at that. Oscar wasn't speaking much and nobody could blame him. Cena and Phil decided to leave it at that…

Later on in the evening Melina figured she'd take a shower and it would help since she needed it and so did the others. She grabbed her fresh clothes and placed them near the sink. She undressed and turned the water on, it was clear and it felt good going down her hand and arm. Melina stepped inside the shower and smoothed out her hair with her fingers. All of a sudden there was a knock on the window, which was above the toilet. She thought nothing of it and blew it off as perhaps one of the tree's branches. Again, the knocking was heard twice. She glanced out the shower and saw no trees near the window…

As soon as she turned her eyes away from it, the knocking was heard twice rapidly and she focused on the window. Her hand grasping the shower curtain and her other hand was balled up in a fist. It was then that she caught glimpse of what looked like a figure…a figure peering into the bathroom and it's head turned to her. It was a second story house and Melina saw the ladder. The figure put its hand on the window and let it slide down slowly, its fingers touching the bottom of the window seal…

**End notes:** I think this chapter was way too long or that's how it appeared to me. Yes, I'm very sorry that he had to get the boot. I know some of you may like him but I am not a fan. That's not my reason for killing him off though. Hoped you enjoyed it and keep on reading.


	6. The Bronco

**Warnings:** Violence and of course cursing.

**Beginning notes:** Hard chapter to write, I'll admit right now. You'll see why.

"Mickie!" Melina cried out for her friend and in came Mickie, asking what's the matter. Melina turned to the window and saw nobody there.

"There was someone at the window! I promise you! I saw someone at the window. It was that thing again, I know it was."

"Melina, we are on the second floor…who would be looking in here?"

"He was on a ladder! He must have gotten off it real quick, must have slid down and ran off. I know what I saw and that's what I saw."

"Are you positive it was that thing?"

"I'm positive," Melina cried.

Kelly and Beth knocked on the door and asked if everything was all right, and Mickie said, "I don't know."

"Mickie, stay in here with me until I'm done, okay?"

"Not a problem Mel."

Beth spoke from behind the door, "what happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here."

Beth and Kelly walked back into their rooms, Phil then entered and wondered what was the commotion but of course he'd have to wait till Melina was out of the shower.

After a few minutes, Melina and Mickie walked out the bathroom and went into the room. Melina wore something simple and didn't manage to brush her hair out, since she was still shaken up. Everyone was already in the room waiting to hear what Mickie or Melina had to say. Melina sat on the bed and sighed.

"I saw that thing peering into the bathroom window," she looked down.

"What the?" Phil leaned in.

"I saw that it was on a ladder. It was peering into the damn bathroom and it even stared at me…it was going to open the fucking window. Mickie if I hadn't called you, it would of have gotten in and who knows what else. I don't want to know what else."

Mickie wrapped a comforting arm around the Latin diva. Everyone kept shut for they didn't know what to honestly say. They were frightened. What could they possibly tell one another?

"It must have really wanted to mess with you since it got a damn ladder. I guess this says it's capable of doing whatever the hell it wants. It doesn't care," Cena spoke out.

Oscar had his back to the wall, his eyes focused to the floor, and his hands in a praying manner. He hasn't spoken since they all went out to the lake. Melina started to notice this difference and asked out loud, "Oscar, what's wrong? Why haven't you talked at all?"

He met his eyes with her but didn't say a word. He just shook his head and lowered it once again to the floor.

"You're not like this, tell me what's wrong? Is it all this crap? I can well understand that…"

He answered her by nodding but he knew that wasn't just the reason.

Again seeing his watch, it was now three-fifty six and he finally spoke, "Why don't we go back to that man's house? Tell him that there is some crazy guy on the loose and he might be out there plotting some more of his sick tricks. Maybe he'll let us stay in his home. Why the hell are we staying out here in this damn place, being scared and having to fend off this thing? We got to go back. He might be able to help us out on that."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Phil questioned.

"I don't think we should keep going out and coming back to this place. It's too much of a hassle and I'm tired of up and going out there. Besides the guy was kind enough to feed us but if he really wanted to help us, he would of asked for us to stay, right?" Kelly said.

"He knew we were out staying here," Cena made a point. "He probably thinks we are going to be okay and that there is no fucking psycho on the loose."

"That's why someone has to warn him about it," Mickie placed a hand on Cena's shoulder without realizing it.

"So are you saying that one of us has to go and tell him?" Cena gazed into her eyes.

"That would be suicide," she took her hand away.

"Tomorrow we will all together go. I don't want to wonder off anymore. That thing is out there! If you want to get hurt or have something worse happen to you, then go. But I'm going to sit here and wait for tomorrow when I'm ready," Melina rose her voice in a way nobody had ever heard. So they ended up sitting in the same room for the rest of the day, and everyone was having a tough time going through this.

Cena got up from the floor and walked to the bathroom, but Mickie grabbed his arm.

"Do you want me to stand by the door?" She asked him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. So is that yes or a no?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, then you can…" He went and opened the door, then shut it and did his business. Mickie stood right by the door and waited for him to finish. She heard him flush the toilet and stood back. He washed his hands and thought for a while about Dave. He quickly took his mind off it and walked out the bathroom.

"Thank you," Cena smiled at the brunette diva. They went back into the room and talked to the group about how things were going to go. They'd stay in for tonight and early in the morning; everyone would go to the man's house. Phil felt absolutely stupid for not thinking about asking the man for a phone. How could he not remember that? Possibly because he was more focused on the food he was taking in. Phil would ask him for it tomorrow though. The man has to have one, if not how would he communicate with anyone?

Several hours later…  
the sky grew darker with each minute passing and the sun settled away from the Earth. Crickets, insects and bugs now filled the air with their sounds. It was calming and before she knew it Kelly fell asleep. Phil lay right next to her and placed his earplugs into his ears, his mp3 player started and he was finally at peace. Melina slept on the bed with Beth barely having any room. Oscar rested on the floor with his bag for a pillow and a blanket. Cena and Mickie stayed awake. Their backs both against the wall and they talked and talked like there was no tomorrow. He spoke about his family, his life and how much he missed sleeping in his own bed.

"If I get out of here alive, I'm going to hug each and every one of my family. I'm really going to start being with them more. I miss them a lot."

"I understand. I can't wait for us to get out of this hell hole, but I don't know how we are going to tell Vince about Dave," Mickie felt a tear down her cheek.

"I don't know either and I really don't want to think of that. I want to think of what I have and what good has come my way."

"Sorry. And you know you have an amazing life, you've got everything you want and more. Don't you?"

"I do. Although there is something I am missing. It's a big piece of someone's life and it's something I don't have. I think it's the reason why I can't imagine how it is to some of the other wrestlers and how it feels to have a …" He stopped talking abruptly.

Mickie whispered, "What?"

Cena placed an index finger against his lips and he listened intently and carefully. Mickie was trying to hear what he was hearing.

"I heard the front door open," Cena spoke softly.

Mickie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I hear footsteps downstairs."

"Quietly, wake up everyone right now," Cena told Mickie, and she first awoke Oscar and then Phil.

"What's up?" Phil asked.

"Someone is downstairs right now. They are walking around." Cena pointed down below. Him, Oscar and Phil got up and walked silently to the top of the stairs and they all looked down. It was like seeing a black hole but there was some light coming off the moon, and they distinctively could see a figure walking about. But as soon as it came in, it was gone in an instant and the men ran down and ran out the door to catch up with it.

There was no good chance at seeing into the woods for it was pitch black. The rest of the girls had run down too to see what was happening but Mickie tried to stop them. Melina was out the door first and saw the men. Cena turned back and told her to get back inside, but she couldn't hear him well because in the woods came a roaring sound. It was the sound of an engine and then headlights flashed through between the trees. It came closer and there it was, the Bronco going full speed towards Melina and this time she didn't jump out the way.

The driver drove inches away from her, but then grabbed a chunk of her hair and drove off into the woods. Her body dangled and dragged against the floor. Melina's body twisted and rammed against several trees.

"Melina! Melina!" Beth shouted and cried. Everyone started to chase the vehicle and to save Melina before anything else happened.

"Stop! Stop the car! Please!" Melina cried out into the night. Her arms were bloody and with all the force in the Bronco, it drove next to a big tree and Melina's body crashed against it. Her head snapped back and she collapsed right there. The Bronco drove off and it went into the direction of the road.

"No! Melina!" Mickie ran to her friend and lifted her head. Her face smeared with blood and tears. "No…no…please no!"

Beth gazed down at Melina and yelled out obscenities She fell on her knees and cursed. After minutes of crying and shock, Oscar knelt down beside Melina and took his rosary and made the cross symbol on Melina. She was gone and they did what they thought was right. They all prayed and carried her body to the house. Phil and Oscar wrapped her body in a blanket and placed her downstairs. Oscar's rosary sprawled across her chest. He took one last look at her and he looked to the dresser that was still near the doorway. With all the strength he had left, he covered the front door with the dresser and went up to the group.

"That's it. This thing seriously wants us dead no matter what. For his sick pleasure or whatever the hell his deal is. We've got to get him one way or another, I don't know how but his spree will end. Let us set up something tomorrow. He won't take another life and I'm going to make damn sure about that. I'm going to put an end to this…" Oscar vowed.

**Endnotes:** I am so sorry that this had to happen. She is my favorite diva in the business and all, but she had to go. It was really hard writing this chapter, because she is just lovely and I might just have to hug her for a long time because of this haha. Keep on reading despite what happens.


	7. He's Out

**Warnings:** Cursing. Gore, violence and blood  
**Beginning notes:** This is the second hardest chapter to write.

**REMINDER! : **This is a slasher fan-fiction. Slashers are either films or writings that deal with people dieing one by one. If you can't deal with that, I'm sorry you shouldn't read this story then. That is the plot of a slasher. Everyone dies. Well not everyone does in this one.

The night went on in silence. They no longer heard the engine of the Bronco. And in the darkness Oscar kept on praying. His hands folded and entwined with one another, in hope that there was someone out there about to save them. He needed to keep his faith, for right now, it was the only thing he had.

The watch on Oscar's wrist read two-in the morning and it was very much pitch black. He awoke and sat in his spot, remembering moments in his mind, replaying them over and over. He smiled, laughed and wanted to cry; yet he held back his tears. He looked over to where Phil was sleeping, but he was wide-awake. Oscar whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I woke up a few minutes ago and I can't sleep."

"Alright then," Oscar replied.

"Do you…do you think we should go out to the man's house?"

"Why?"

"This might be the most safest moment we'll ever have. The psycho might be sleeping right now, and he probably assumes we are too. Just the two of us. Let's go to the guy and tell him what's been happening, what do you say?"

Oscar had to reassure himself if he was doing the right decision in saying yes. Phil did have a point in saying this could be the only safe moment they'll have. So he agreed and two they went off and into the black abyss.

The two walked on closely making sure they didn't get out of each other's sights. They made sure to not make so much noise and not talk to loudly. Phil could see a light. The house wasn't too far away. As they approached it Oscar noticed that there was some cigarette buds on the patio floor. Those weren't there when he first stepped foot here. Phil took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Again, he knocked several times and there was no answer.

"Hey Mister…. uh, damn it. He didn't tell us his name." Phil looked back at Oscar.

"Keep on knocking, maybe he's asleep and he can't hear us."

Once more, Phil knocked more times rapidly and more loudly to notify the man. He still wasn't answering. They stood there on the patio to wait but it did no good.

Phil narrowed his eyes a little and saw that the moon's rays were hitting something on a chair nearby. He noticed it was car keys and he picked them up. He looked at them and gave them to Oscar, then said "Tell me what kind of car this guy drives…"

Oscar looked down at them, letting the moon give some light and he clenched them firmly in his palm. "It's a Ford Bronco," Oscar said dropping the keys on the chair.

"Oh fuck. That means…this guy is in there…that guy who killed Dave and Melina. He's in there. He knows what we've been doing this whole time. He knows everything. He's been watching us." Phil paced around and pulled his hair back from the anger and rage he had in him.

"Wait, grab the keys."

"What?"

"Phil, take the keys. Lets get into this damn Bronco and get the others, and we are leaving out of this place now."

Phil grabbed the keys and Oscar searched around for the Bronco. There was a big shed beside the house and he knew it was locked in there. A lock kept the shed shut and he had to find a way in. There was no axe to do the trick. There was only one more option.

"We have to go inside his house and find the key to the shed," Oscar told him.

"Are you insane?"

"It's the only way, Phil."

He nodded and went back to the door. He tried the knob and it was of course locked. Oscar pointed to a half opened window on the side of the house. Phil then quietly lifted it up and with the help of Oscar, he was able to slide in. He saw that he was in the bathroom, thankfully the bathroom door was open and he shifted his way around the room. He glanced around and made his way into a hallway, at the end of it was a room. The door was open and the room wasn't that dark, because on a counter was a small candle. There in the bed was the man. He was sleeping still and Phil began searching for the key. It wasn't by the candle. It wasn't on his dresser. But then the man moved in his bed, perhaps trying to get cozier and there was a distinct sound of keys. The man had them on him. Phil stood a few inches away and pulled the covers off the man as delicately as he could. The keys were hooked on a bracelet the man was wearing. Phil thought those had to be the shed keys…

Phil picked the bracelet and slid it off the man's wrist. A wide smile went across his face when he accomplished this. Gripping them in his hand so that they didn't make any noise, he was able to walk right out the room.

He had to stop. He was hearing footsteps, not his but someone else's and he turned…

the man glared down at Phil, his eyes filled with hatred and he took Phil's throat in to his right hand. Phil tried yelling out to Oscar but all he could do was kick around. Phil then kicked hard against the wall and straight at the man's abdomen. He was dropped and he quickly ran out the front door, yelling to Oscar to run back to the house.

"Phil, wait up!" Oscar shouted as he started running and out of the house, bursted the man with a hammer. Phil was already half way to the home when he realized Oscar had been left. He stopped and shouted to his friend.

Oscar tripped on a broken branch and landed face first onto the dirt ground. The man rose up the hammer and brought it down on Oscar's back. He shouted in pain yet the man continued. "Go Phil! Just go!"

"I can't…" Phil froze.

The man raised his hammer and brought it down on Oscar's head, smashing the skull over and over again.

Phil ran back to the house, opened the door, and shouted out "Get out! Everyone get out! Nobody is fucking safe here!"

Everyone upstairs awoke hearing Phil's words blare through the entire home. And they obeyed. The girls came down and Cena grabbed Phil's arm, "What happened, man?"

"The man that we met here! He's the fucking psycho who killed Dave and Melina…now he got Oscar! Move out of this damn place! He knows!"

"Oscar?" Beth's tears stained her face.

"No time to explain shit. We need to get as far away as we can. He's after us!" Phil took Kelly's hand and he sent them all away far from the house. The time droned on and they stopped by a lake. It wasn't the same one they had seen before, this one was way further than they expected.

Phil sat everyone down to explain what had happened. He showed them the keys to the shed and to the Bronco. He just needed a way for them to get in and leave without getting killed.

"Why Oscar? Why did he take Oscar?" Mickie covered her face; the tears were beginning to sting her eyes.

"He's out to get us all once and for all," Phil placed his hands in the lake.

"We have to keep running…" Kelly said softly.

"A distraction," Cena said.

"A distraction?" Mickie turned to him.

" Yeah, we need a distraction. Something that will pull him away from the shed, and so that we can sneak into it and get the Bronco."

"Well how the hell are we going to get a distraction?" Kelly questioned.

"Beth," Cena pointed to her.

"Excuse me?" The blond diva snarled.

"He kept looking at you when we ate at his place. He was staring at you."

"Oh okay, so that means that I get to be the fucking bait or some shit?"

"It obviously means he took a liking to you. What if you were to just stumble upon him and…"

"And what?"

"Distract him."

"What are you trying to get at, Cena?"

"Make a move on him. Long enough till we are able to at least open the damn shed. Once we do that, we'll hop right in and get you. Easy as that!"

"That's sick. I won't do it. Come up with another plan!"

"Beth that does seem like a good plan though and I think you should try it…"Mickie said.

"Please Beth?" Kelly asked.

Beth wasn't so sure about this but what else is there?

"Fine, I'll do it. For us."

The group began brainstorming and plotting how they'd approach this. Beth was to go to the home, seek out the man and distract him. Behind the home, the rest will try to unlock the shed, get into the car and be able to get Beth before more happens. It was set and it was final.

The group walked up to the shed and Beth walked up to the front door of the man's house. She pretended to be panting for air and knocked on the door three times. She placed a hand to her heart and waited. The man answered and saw Beth.

"Oh please help me! Sir, all my friends have gone and I can't find any of them. I don't know where they went! Please you've got to help me, sir." Beth acted the part so well that the man was completely fooled.

"Ma'm, we'll look for your friends soon. Why don't you just take a seat right here in this chair?" Beth sat down on the patio chair and said, "Thank you so much sir. I've been looking for my friends but I think they've left me."

"With a body like yours Id' think you'd be able to survive out here for months. Wow, you're so beautiful and strong. I love that in a woman…"

"Really? Not many men do…" Beth faded away from acting.

"I love a woman who can take care of herself and beat up anyone who stands in her way. But she has to be beautiful though and that's exactly what you are, Ma'm."

Beth was beginning to get flattered but she needed to remember about the group.

They had already unlocked the shed by now, and Phil unlocked the Bronco's doors and stepped into the driver's seat. Kelly and Mickie sat in the back and Cena sat in the passenger seat.

"Everyone strapped in?" Phil turned to his friends and they all gave a thumb up. "All right then, let's get the fuck out of here."

The man placed his hand above Beth's and said smoothly, "If I had a woman like you, I'd be one lucky son of a bitch."

And then there it was. Beth and the man heard the Bronco rev up and it turned around the house. Beth began to run to catch up to the car's speed enough for Mickie to pull her in. But the man grabbed her waist and held her against his body.

"There is one thing I can't stand about a woman," he took out a blade, "is that they lie and deceive you!" He shoved the blade up Beth's chin and the tip made its way out of right eye. Mickie's body was half out the car and she screamed at the sight of Beth's eyes rolling back with blood trickling down. "He killed her! He killed Beth!"

Phil was going full speed and as soon as he turned to look, he swerved and he crashed into a tree. This sent Mickie out the car and flying on to the ground. She spent seconds recollecting what just had happened. She lifted herself up only to find out she had broken her left arm. For everyone else in the car, their seatbelts worked their magic and they were only in shock. Cena undid his seatbelt and went to Mickie's aid. He helped her up and shouted to Phil, "He's on our tracks. What the fuck are we going to do now?"

Phil now had nothing. He didn't have any plan, plot or idea. Everyone was gone. Kelly was crying and so was Mickie. Beth was dead and so were the rest of his friends. His sadness was taking over his mind and body.

"I don't know. I don't know what we are going to do now. We can't take the car. We don't have anything." His voice was low and deep. He got out of the car and stood against it. Kelly was still inside the vehicle, she was afraid to death.

She then got out and she hugged Phil. He ran his fingers through her hair and hugged her tightly.

Only four was left and what was to come next…they didn't want to know.

**Endnotes:** This was just terrible to write. I didn't want him to die so quickly after Melina's death but it had to be done. I feel real bad about this, I really do and I'm even getting sad. But the show must go on and I hope you keep all reading.


	8. An End to it All

**Warnings:** So much cursing! There's blood and more violence.

The man was in fact on their tracks. Back at his home, he packed himself with a knife and several instruments of pain. He knew the group wouldn't get too far without having to stop. He knew they were hurt, tired and weak.

Mickie, Cena, Kelly and Phil gathered at the lake they met the first time. Cena was trying to figure out how to help Mickie with her broken arm. Phil sat lifeless by the lake on a rock. Feeling sorrow that he couldn't help the friends he had just lost. Kelly sat beside him and said, "We can make it out of here. I know we can and I know we will. You've got to stay positive, Phil."

"How the hell can I be positive?" Phil stood up and raised his voice, "Oscar had so much damn faith and look what happened to him. That sick fuck of a man killed him! I've got nothing, Kelly. Nothing! Stay positive? There's no way any of us can do that. Not even you can."

"Hey man, relax, please," Cena called out.

"If you can't stay positive then stay focused. Think about what we can do and stay well aware of what could possibly happen," Kelly rubbed Phil's back with one hand to comfort him.

He didn't say anything else. He kept to himself for a while and then gazed at the lake. A piece of metal was poking out of the water.

"What's that?" Phil asked out to the group.

"What's what?" Cena tried seeing what Phil was staring at.

"There's something coming out of the lake right there," Phil pointed.

"A piece of metal…. so what?" Cena narrowed his eyes at the piece.

"Wait a damn minute! That's the bus! This lake must be kind of deep then. The man must of some how took the bus here," Kelly pondered.

"Now how the hell could he have done that? He's a killer, not a superhero," Cena got closer to the lake.

"I'm not sure how he did it but it's there. Do you think he'll come looking for us here?" Kelly drank some water from her bottle to replenish herself.

"Most likely. He's going to be looking everywhere. I don't know if there are any more houses around here either. If so we might just have to hide in one again. It's all about being sneaky, smart and quick," Cena went on.

Mickie's face read anguish and she was feeling very woozy. She hated the sight of her arm flaying around like it was stuffed with cotton. She cried silently, not allowing others to see her like this. They didn't need to worry about her right now.

"Are you doing okay, Mick?" Phil asked the diva.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, just feeling a bit sick."

"I wish I knew how to fix that. I think I know how but I'm afraid to try it."

"Is it that whole string and wood thing?"

"How'd you know?"

"Saw it in a movie once, that's why," Mickie plastered a smile on her face.

"Would you like me to try it anyways?" Phil knelt down to her level.

"That's fine with me."

Phil grabbed a good stick and placed it along Mickie's arm. He stopped and sighed. He needed some string.

"Use my shoe laces," Mickie undid her laces from her shoes and gave it to Phil. He strapped the stick tightly against her arm, using her other lace as well.

"It looks lame," Mickie laughed.

"You can deal with it. You're a big girl," Cena smiled at her and she felt very glad to have him here by her side.

"Well, we need to do something. Let's stop making light of the situation and take in that this guy wants us dead. We can keep on moving and see what we come across."

"Sounds good to me," Kelly went with Phil on that.

They began to walk in the direction of the house but they decided to switch it up. Mickie wasn't feeling any better but she didn't want anyone to know. She held on to Cena's arm making sure never to let go. The sun was not hitting the Earth yet and the woods embraced the dark. It was as if the group was struck with dread and sleep. Their feet moved but their mind wondered off. Unsure of where they were at, Phil stopped and became upset with himself. "We are going no where. All we ever see is trees! There's nothing out here and I can't remember what direction the road is!"  
"I say we go back to the damn house and stay. The guy must think we are off deeper in the woods by now. He'd never suspect us still sitting in the house. Let's go back, "Cena's voice was blank and stale.

"Yeah, lets go Phil." Kelly, Mickie and Cena weren't sure where the house was but they knew at least where they wanted to go.

Phil had no choice but to follow.

It was hitting four o' clock and some light was appearing from the edge of the Earth. This would help tremendously in order to find their way back to the house. And like that, in ten minutes, there it stood. The group approached the house and went inside.

The living room was empty and that was a problem.

"Melina," Mickie said.

"Where's Melina's body?" Kelly voice quivered.

"He…he must of took it. He obviously took Dave's and the bus drivers," Phil wished he hadn't said Dave's name since he never told them about what the men saw at the lake.

Mickie gasped, "Dave. Oh my God. I completely forgot. Shit!"

"Did you…did you at least find him or…his body?" Kelly asked Phil.

"We only found his arm," Phil answered.

"Why would he take the bodies? Oh fuck; there are too many fucking questions that need answers, man. Shit needs to stop!" Cena shouted out the front door.

"Shut up Cena!" Kelly screamed at him. He was stunned for a second but apologized to her and to everyone.

"Be quiet. That's what we need to do. I don't want him to come bursting in here like some damn masked killer," Mickie sat on the floor.

All of a sudden there was footsteps upstairs in the last bedroom. Phil, Cena, Mickie and Kelly froze in their places. The footsteps went to the stairs and went down one step and then the second step. Phil turned to the group and whispered, "run."

As soon as they turned to run out the door, it slammed shut right in their faces and the footsteps continued walking down the steps one by one.

"What the fuck is happening!" Kelly shouted.

"Jump out the window, now!" Phil pointed to the window on the right side of the living room. Kelly ran and jumped, causing the glass to break in a million pieces, and Mickie jumped behind her to get out the house. Phil and Cena stayed ready to come in contact to whatever was headed towards them. Both men had their fists up and clenched.

It was the figure with the black robe and mask…

"Why are you wearing that fucking costume, man? We already know how you look like!" Cena yelled at the figure but then the man started laughing. A menacing laugh that sent shivers down Phil's spine.

"That's because you don't know how I look like…"

Phil turned to Cena and said, "that's not the same guy. His voice was different and this fucking douche bag is shorter."

"It's funny how you think calling me names is going to make things better. You're wrong though," the figure took out a blade from within his sleeve. "If I'm not going to kill you…well the person outside will."

"What?" Cena was confused.

"There are more of us. Oh I'm so thrilled that you told your little girlfriends to leave out this house, because there was two men waiting for them." The figure had a smooth and calm tone to his voice, as if he didn't care for anyone but himself.

"Shit!" Cena hollered.

"John, I'll take care of this guy and who ever is on the other side of that damn door, I'll handle," Phil whispered to him.

"That's real cute of you two to be whispering," the figure chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Phil threw himself at the figure and took a hold of his knife-wilding hand. Phil then took the knife and placed it against the figure's throat, and caught his breath. "I won't kill you but I sure as hell with kick your fucking ass." Phil punched him over and over again till the figure was laid out. "John, the other one?"

Cena eased his shoulders and kicked open the front door, and a black robed figure stumbled and fell to the floor. "Hey, fucker," Cena smirked and grabbed the figure by his costume and pummeled his fist into the figure's face. He could feel the blood spewing from out of his nose, and he stopped. Phil had an idea. He still had the shed keys in his pocket. What if he were to place these two bastards in the shed, and lock them in?

"Cena, grab him. We're going to take these two into the shed."

"Who's the bitch now?" Cena looked down at the figure. "Come on, let's get to it."

They dragged the men and snuck behind the shed, just to make sure the man wasn't around. They threw them in and Phil locked the shed.

A familiar voice was heard. It was Mickie's. She was screaming so loudly to the point where her voice was giving out. "She's in the house," Cena took up speed and ran into the house without even thinking. "Mick? Mickie? Where are you?"

"I'm in a room. It's the very last one! But don't…" before she could finish her sentence, he had ran into the room and was relieved to have found her. "No! John!"

A sharp sting and pressure came from his lower abdomen. It slowly rose up his abdomen and he glanced down to see a blade pierced through his body. It cut through his organs and muscle. Phil had run in to the house but fell over a small stool. Then there was another figure and he grabbed Phil's hands and placed them tight behind his back. The figure took him in the room where Cena and Mickie were. Noticing Mickie was strapped to a chair…and Cena being stabbed multiple times in the back. "John! John! No, man! Fuck!"

Cena's eyes shut and his body collapsed on the bedroom floor. His body lay in a pool of his own blood. The figure simply wiped his blade off on his robe and stepped aside. "You fucking assholes!" Phil kicked and struggled. This man holding him was way stronger than the one he encountered in the house. "You fucking let me go now!"

The black robed figure with the blade said, "We won't let you go. That we can't do."

"Where is Kelly?" Phil shifted his hands but it was no use.

"That blond bitch? Who cares? She probably killed herself by falling into a hole. I doubt the bitch can even tell what's going on here. You've figured it out. This whore right here knows too, and I'm pretty sure that buff-son of a bitch knew too." The figure sat down on a chair and took no mind in Mickie or Phil's thoughts.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch. Don't you fucking call her that. You don't know any of us!"

"Who you are doesn't matter to me. All I care about is what you and your friends taste like."

"What the fuck?" Mickie struggled in her chair and cried till her eyes became red. She stared at John's body and felt herself choking up from her anger.

"You really want me to explain our shit?" the figure paused for a few seconds and continued, "Okay, you do know that there is more of us. You've met face to face with the main guy; he was the one who plotted this all out for us. We are somewhat of a group our selves yet we are entirely different. Our main guy was the one who made your bus crash. We were the ones who threw the bus in the lake. We have been following you ever since you first stepped foot on our land. We seem sick minded to you but of course, your words don't mean shit. We like to feed on humans. Your little Latin girl tasted real good. That big ol' son of a bitch was even better. We haven't gotten around to getting that strong girl and that little man. This bastard right here though, what's his name? John? He looks damn good too…"

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up! I don't want to hear that shit! You and all your damn guys are fucking psycho!"

"So we are," the figure stared at Mickie and asked her, "how about I get a taste of you before we really cook ya'?"

"Get the hell away from me!" Mickie shouted at the figure.

"Ray, where's our main man?" The black figure asked the man holding Phil.

"I'm not sure. He just said he was going out bitch-hunting," his voice was eerie.

"Must mean he's going to wrangle up some blondie!" He laughed and so did his pal.

Phil had enough. He wasn't going to let them do this and get away with it too. He was sick of seeing his friends go down. He was sick of having people like this in the world. It was time to let it all loose…

Phil kicked his leg back and it hit straight into the man's groin. He fell to the ground and coughed harshly. The other black figure stood and grabbed Phil, but Phil was too full of adrenaline. He then took the blade and swiftly stabbed the figure but he didn't want to kill him. It was one thing to lower you to them and he didn't want to be a killer. Phil then kicked him in the face hard and placed him near the man who was still aching on the floor. He cut off the ropes restraining Mickie against the chair and as he left the room, Mickie stomped on the men with her foot as hard as she could.

"Mickie, it feels real good but you have to help me get these two in to the shed." Phil was able to drag the bigger man, but Mickie was having a hard time with the other. With all her might she had him out the door and by the shed.

"There's two others in there, so when I open the door, just push him, okay?"

"Okay, got it."

Mickie and Phil managed to stand them up and Phil opened the shed door and was spoofed to see the other men sitting at different corners. Phil and Mickie pushed the men in and the other two had begun to run out but was confronted with the door again.

Phil had lock the shed when he saw the man behind Mickie. He grabbed and placed her over his shoulder and kicked Phil down. Phil placed his hands on the ground, pushing himself further away from the colossal being of a man. The man grinned and yelled, "You think you can get out of here? I've taken your damn friends and I'm going to take you too!"

This was it. Phil closed his eyes and images of his life flashed through his mind. When he got his first tattoo, when he began wrestling, when he became the World Heavyweight Champion, and the places he visited, the love he met. Everything was about to come together but the man gasped. He took his arm off Mickie, and she dropped from his shoulder and landed near Phil.

The man coughed and placed a hand on his chest. Behind him was Kelly. She was twisting two knives into his heart very slowly. She wanted him to feel the pain that all her friends endured. She wanted him to suffer just like they did. The man fell to his knees but Kelly didn't stop. She whispered into his ear, "I hope you get it ten times worse, wherever you are going." Then he took his last breath and fell.

Kelly took her hands off the knives and met eyes with Phil.

He got up and so did Mickie. They all hugged each other and let the tears fall from their faces.

"Come on, we've got to call for help. The shed won't hold them in much longer," Phil and the girls walked to the house and found a phone. Phil called 911 and they were able to locate where the call was made.

A few minutes passed with Phil keeping an eye on the shed. An ambulance and several cop cars came roaring down the street. Kelly and Mickie had been standing by the road, and paramedics came to Mickie. Phil spoke with the police officers, he told them about his friends, the men who killed them, and what their intentions were to do with the bodies. He told them everything.

Kelly was wrapped in a blanket and she saw her friend Mickie go off in an ambulance to the closest hospital.

She saw Phil coming to her and she gave off a big smile for him. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I've told them where they could find Cena, but they'll find the others…they told me that people have gone missing out here, and that we aren't the first ones. Apparently these guys have been doing this for months but nobody ever knew about it."

"As much as I am so sad and aching about them, I'm really glad that we were able to make it out and see another day. I'm just relieved that these guys are going to get what they truly deserve."

Phil nodded and heard a police officer call them to get in a car so they could be on their way home.

"I told you, I'd never ever leave you alone, and didn't I tell you that?"

"You did and you were true to your word. Thank you so much Phil. Without you, I don't know what could have happened to me…"

At that, Phil held her hand and squeezed it. The two walked to the cop car, got in and sat closely to one another. The road was long and so they fell asleep in each other's arms happily and Kelly had never felt so safe in her life.

**Endnotes:** This chapter was really hard to write for several reasons. One being that I hated killing off my man John, because I'm a real big fan of his and all. Second, because I had to put together questions that needed to be answered. Third, because my first intention was to kill Mickie first before John, but things changed. I really hope you all liked this story and enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If you have any suggestions or story ideas for a new horror fan-fiction, just tell me. I need more imagination! Again, thank you so much everyone for reading and check up on some new stories.


End file.
